


When You Break Your Own Heart

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [132]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: G Callen has a sad, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, a bit angsty tbh, established Michelle Hanna/Sam Hanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It had taken a while for G to realize that what he was feeling was love.





	When You Break Your Own Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/843756.html?thread=104935148#t104935148) at comment_fic.

It had taken a while for G to realize that what he was feeling was love. It wasn’t something he’d had a whole lot of experience with, growing up in the less than loving foster system, so it was hard to recognize even in himself. Not that he’d ever been particularly emotionally competent anyway, with any emotions.

But he finally figured it out, and the reality that he was in love almost knocked him on his ass. He was in love with his partner, his best friend if he were one to name such things. He was in love with Sam Hanna of all people. It was a disaster waiting to happen, but at least it was only a disaster in his own head and heart.

G had never said anything about it, had never even said it out loud. He _was_ never going to say anything.

He’d known that for a long time now, and he’d made peace with it, mostly. He wasn’t interested in breaking up Sam’s happy family by sharing his inappropriate, impossible feelings. He wasn’t that kind of person, and more than that, he liked Michelle and the kids. He didn’t want to hurt them, even if the alternative was hurting himself.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it.


End file.
